Among the Stars
by decarine
Summary: One shot. Based on Inuyasha final act  8  where Kikyo dies. Her thoughts and feelings intensified.


**Among the Stars**

That night, the sky was inexplicably beautiful. The stars shone with bright whiteness, scattered across the horizon in an aligned path that seemed to rise on forever. The open space of deep sapphire blue melted together with indigo to create the stage for the stars to dance their ballet of life.

That night, Kikyo was powerless to move herself, her entire body was limp and broken with fatigue of her battle with Naraku. She inhaled and exhaled softly, with each breath savoring her last moments of life with Inuyasha holding her in his arms.

That night, Kikyo's heart beat heavily within her chest, to her own surprise. She was surprised at this new strange feeling that she was not familiar with. A feeling that her heart was filled to the brim with love, a feeling that was absolutely indescribable and painful all at the same time, and even though she was unfamiliar with this feeling, she embraced the warmth in her chest unwaveringly.

Kikyo knew that she never once regretted loving Inuyasha and while most people don't understand, it is something incomprehensible to outsiders looking in on their relationship. It is a relationship filled with suffering, but one that is also filled with an enormous perplexing love.

Kikyo always started her thoughts off with_," If only we had met under different circumstances, then…"_

But she stopped thinking that way, because they didn't. They didn't meet under different circumstances, but despite the world which was pit against them, they were perfect for each other and their bond grew over time, tainted with betrayal, heartbreak, longing, and suffering, but it became a bond that was stronger than anything else.

A bond that could never be broken.

A few feet away, Kagome had her face in her knees crying silent tears.

She realized then that the bow from Mount Azusa was not meant to save Kikyo's life after all, but to fulfill Kikyo's plan of purifying Naraku with the Shikon Jewel. Kagome berated herself for being envious and hateful of the priestess this whole time when Kikyo only thought of trying to save everyone from Naraku's wrath and destroying the Shikon Jewel. What a petty girl she felt of herself; tainted with hatred and unhappiness.

In the vision Naraku showed her of Kikyo and Inuyasha 50 years ago, her chest felt heavy. It was Kikyo's sorrow, but that isn't all. A love as deep as her sorrow. A bond that could never be broken…

The truth was, she really did want to save Kikyo.

Why did Kikyo have to sacrifice herself?

"_Kikyo… I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. If I had only come sooner, she wouldn't have…"_

Kikyo looked over at Kagome_," Don't cry, Kagome. It's not your fault."_

Sango also watched Kikyo and Inuyasha from afar. Her heart burned with guilt for hating the priestess.

She never wanted to hurt Kohaku. She wanted to save him.

"Back then… do you remember, Inuyasha?" Kikyo's voice was soft and gentle like the sound of the petal of a withering white rose floating to the earthen soil. Her face was relaxed and her gracious features shined like china porcelain under the white moonlight, dimmed by the shadow of Inuyasha's silhouette.

"Long before Naraku tore us apart…"

_The sound of wind whistling across the lush grassy plains outside the village were in tune with the song of the mountains, humming sweetly for the setting of the orange sun._

"_Inuyasha, will you use the Shikon Jewel to become human?" asked Kikyo innocently._

"_If I turn human then what will you do, Kikyo?"_

"_I am the guardian of the jewel, once the jewel is gone," Kikyo looked into his amber eyes," I will be an ordinary woman."_

Inuyasha rested his chin on Kikyo and replied," How could I forget? Back then I was ready to turn into a human and live with you."

Kikyo's heart was heavy again. So heavy, she felt that it may burst and fall out of her body. Everything was warm despite the deep cold blue that clouded her vision.

She smiled, staring off into space," I have finally become an ordinary woman."

Inuyasha's eyes shimmered with his sadness," Kikyo, you were the first woman I ever cared for. And yet… I couldn't do anything for you." Silver tears sprang from his eyes and fell onto Kikyo's face. Her eyes were closed but she felt them. It's almost as if the tears pierced right into her soul and their sadness intertwined.

Slowly, her eyelashes fluttered open to reveal auburn orbs, shining almost as much as his and she said," This is the first time I've seen you cry, Inuyasha."

"Kikyo, I…" Inuyasha tightened his grip on her and let his tears flow freely," I couldn't save you!"

He was not one to take crying lightly but for her, he would cry a river, even an ocean.

He'd fill an entire ocean of his tears for her.

Kikyo's heart thumped more heavily and her breathing was shallow. She felt the weight of longing and grief try to swallow her. Her voice nearly broke," You came for me," she smiled at him," That's enough."

"Kikyo…!"

Out in the deep blue space, a shooting star flit across the sky, a solo dance perhaps, showing off its glowing tail and moving fast enough for only a second's glimpse of its performance.

Inuyasha bent down to kiss Kikyo. It was a wet kiss as their tears weaved over their lips and fell onto the grass. Kikyo trembled; she had never felt so grief-stricken in her life. Her eyes lined with bright silver tears before finally brimming over and dripping down her face.

"_Inuyasha…"_

A wave of light washed over her face as she broke their kiss and her head fell back against his arm. Her pretty eyelashes locked away her brown eyes and she left everything slipping away from her grasp. She inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, and finally exhaled.

Within a second, her body vanished from his arms and disappeared into a form of beautiful white light that contained her soul.

Everyone stood up and gasped in awe at the sight of the blinding scene that accompanied her death. It was finally over; her soul was finally leaving this world. She was happy, and also sad that they were finally together only to once again be separated.

Kikyo's soul collectors arrived and snaked their way around Inuyasha and her soul. They danced delicately, like it was their last dance and their last mission to bring Kikyo to heaven. Inuyasha looked up and stared. The pain of losing her again and again has brought him some of the most heartbreaking moments of his life. Her soul lingered around her beloved for another second before hesitantly shifting off to say goodbye to the rest.

"It's almost like she's saying goodbye."

Kagome looked up, then smiled," It's so warm."

And finally, the tragic priestess who once thought she could no longer love, left behind a love that could not be broken and ascended into the sky for her final rise to heaven.

Perhaps she'd become a star in the brilliant blue.

She would enjoy being a star so she could look after and protect him. After all, that was really all she ever wanted.

"_If we had met under different circumstances, then perhaps…_

_Perhaps we would have gotten married, had children, grown old together, and lived our lives to its utmost fullest and happiest. Wouldn't you think so, Kikyo?"_


End file.
